


Out of Control

by grumpyhanson



Category: Game Grumps
Genre: Anxiety, M/M, Mind Reading, Psychic Abilities, Unconscious Confession
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-21
Updated: 2017-04-21
Packaged: 2018-10-22 00:22:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,016
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10685934
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/grumpyhanson/pseuds/grumpyhanson
Summary: Dan wakes up and feels a bit... off, and he learns some things about his friend Brian.





	Out of Control

**Author's Note:**

> anonymous asked: Ninjashipparty Dan wakes up one morning to find out he can read minds. Before he gets control of it, he finds out Brian's feelings for him and has to decide whether he should tell him or not.

When Dan woke up that morning, he felt… odd, to say the least. He went through his morning routine like normal, but something just seemed off, and he couldn’t figure out why. Nothing too stressful was going on that day, everything was ahead of schedule, he a good chunk of free time for once, so why did he feel so off?

He pursed his lips as he cooked himself breakfast, trying to decipher what was different. He sat doat at his kitchen table to eat breakfast as he tried to figure out what was wrong, but nothing came to mind. Maybe he had slept on the wrong side of the bed? No, he had done that before and was perfectly fine. His was jiggling his knee out of anxiousness and shook his head rapidly to clear his head. Maybe he was just overthinking. 

The rest of his morning routine went without a hitch, and Dan had nearly convinced himself that he was imagining things, and then traffic happened. 

Traffic was particularly bad that day and it seemed like every single terrible driver was on the road at the same time. He was nearly to the office when an especially bad driver swerved in front of him and Dan was about to fruitlessly scream at them, before another voice interrupted him. 

_ “What the fuck were you doing, asshole?! Learn to drive!”  _

The voice was so loud it sounded like it was coming from right next to him, and it definitely didn’t sound like his own voice. Dan whipped his head around trying to find the source, but couldn’t find any. All of his windows were up and he was alone in the car. The only thing he saw was someone in the car next to him gesturing wildly in front of them, a scowl set on their face. 

Dan turned back to face the road, eyebrows furrowed. What the hell was going on? He shook his head again and focused back on the road, wanting nothing more than to just get to work and get this day over with. 

The moment he walked into the office, Dan was nearly assaulted with an armful of Arin, the man talking a mile a minute and grabbing him by the arm and dragging him through the office. 

Dan laughed and let himself be guided who knows where. “Woah there, calm down for a second. What did you say?”

“I said that I have something I want to show you, it’s gonna be awesome,” Arin said, bringing Dan into the recording room and telling him to sit on the couch while he ruffled through a box.

Dan opened his mouth reply, but he was interrupted. Again.

_ “Man, I can’t wait to show him this. He’s going to love it so much.” _

The voice sounded so much like Arin, but not like Arin at the same time. Dan didn’t know how to describe it. 

“Uh, dude? Why’d you talk about me like I’m not here?” Dan asked.

Arin looked up from the box, confused. “What are you talking about, man? I didn’t say anything.”

“I’m pretty sure I just heard you talking.”

“Well, I didn’t. You okay, dude? We can call off today if you need-”

Dan shook his head, cutting him off. “No! No, I don’t want to cancel the session today. I think I’m just tired.”

Arin didn’t look convinced, but nodded anyway. “Alright. I trust you. Just tell me if you need a break or something, okay?”

“You got it. Now, what did you want to want to show me?”

“Oh yeah! I got this new thing I thought you’d like. Lemme show you.”

The next few hours passed in a blur, as they always did during recording sessions, and Dan’s side hurt in the best way possible from laughing too hard. They’re about to stop for a lunch break, but Arin is determined to get the next checkpoint before the end the episode. 

“Okay, Dan. Distract me. I’m going to think of a color, and you’re going to guess. Got it?”

Dan laughed in response and bumped Arin’s leg with his own, “What, why?”

“Because I said so, Daniel. Now come on. What color am I thinking of?”

Then there’s that stupid voice again, the one that sounds sort of like Arin but different. 

_ “There’s no way he’s going to guess chartreuse. It’s so out there.” _

Dan thought for a second, then on a whim, said, “Chartreuse.” 

He watched as Arin’s eyes go so wide that his eyebrows nearly disappeared into his hairline and his jaw dropped, before smiling super wide.    


“No way, dude! That was it!”

Dan’s breath caught in his chest and he had to suppress the rush of anxiety bubbling up in him, choking out a, “awesome,” before Arin ended the episode, calling for their lunch break. Dan immediately gets up and walked out of the room, desperate for something to help calm him down. He goes straight for some tea instead of food, hoping it will help relax him a bit. The office was pretty empty that day, and for once Dan is grateful for it. He silently sipped his tea while leaning back against the counter, watching as Brian walked into view from being in the back of the office.

He smiled as their eyes met, getting hit with a  _ “wow, Danny looks cute today,” _ that nearly knocked the wind out of Dan. He would have blushed at the compliment were it not for the anxiety festering inside him.

“Hey, man. How are you?” Dan asked, watching as Brian moved to sit at the table, looking up at him.

“Better than you, it seems. You look like shit,” Brian said, smirking.

Dan forced out a laugh, shaking his head slightly.

_ “Wow, his laugh is so cute. I’d do anything to make him laugh again.”  _

Dan immediately stopped laughing. He looked up to meet Brian’s eyes, only see them filled with a softness that Dan could have sworn he’d seen before.

Dan’s face immediately fell, and the anxiety seemed to double.

Oh.

Oh no.


End file.
